


Caught by your linen eyes, let them fool

by Peasantaries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: “Well, I don’t know what you want me to say!” Kageyama shouts, a little exasperated. “We just will, I don’t know, I don’t have all the answers.”“But what about when we get married?” Hinata asks.Kageyama freezes, and he gapes at Hinata wordlessly for a long moment, his jaw moving around as if grappling for the words, before he just screeches, “what?”Kageyama and Hinata have some things to discuss /// a gift for the lovely and amazinginbetweenwars





	Caught by your linen eyes, let them fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is for inbetweenwars, who has been so, so kind, and offered to buy me the fanbook, ['An Invincible Love'](https://essiecorking.tumblr.com/post/163695687202/preorders-for-an-invincible-love-are-open-an%22) by Esselle and Reallycorking, due to the fact that I'm rather ill and can't work at the moment, so have no money to buy it!! 
> 
> I was gutted when I realised this, and they wanted to cheer me up simply for the purpose of bringing happiness to someone else. It's truly such a lovely thing to do, and I can't express my happiness enough. 
> 
> Title comes from the song 'Colourway' by Novo Amor, please listen <33

“How do you think we’ll see each other?” Hinata asks after he’s taken the ice lolly from his mouth with a loud, sloppily satisfying _slurp._

Kageyama turns his head on the grass, his own lollipop freezing in mid-air as he frowns over at Hinata. “What do you mean?” He asks. “We’re seeing each other right now, dumbass.”

Hinata _tsks_ in the back of his throat, something he’s taught himself to do in order to appear more authoritative to the first years. 

“No, _baka_ geyama.” He sighs, long-suffering, as if he’s dealing with another one of the new recruits that Hinata has to teach how to catch a ball. “How do you think we’ll see one another when we’re older?”

There’s a moment of silence.

Hinata turns his head as well, and feels the wet grass brush against his cheek, still damp in places from the fresh morning rain, but mostly warmed by the midday sun and heating his back. It smells nice, though, smelling of the dirt and the earth and strangely, Kageyama himself.

They’re lying out in Hinata’s backyard after practise, basking in the summer heat and enjoying some of the ice lollies that Hinata has quietly stole from the freezer – which are actually for Natsu, mostly due to the fact they come in a rainbow box and are in the shape of teddy bears.

Hinata can admit, however, that he took great pleasure the first time he handed one over to Kageyama during a particularly hot day, and Kageyama didn’t even glance down or question it, simply took it from Hinata and stuck in his mouth.

The memory of that makes some part of his chest ache, somehow.

“We just … _will.”_ Kageyama replies, after a moment. His voice has gone uncharacteristically soft, unsure.

 _“See!”_ Hinata laments, his own voice rising in hysteria, and he throws an arm out to smack Kageyama in the chest. “That’s what I’m talking about, you _don’t_ know.”

 _“Ow,_ idiot!” Kageyama growls, in that familiar way of his. Hinata will never admit that he only hits Kageyama in the first place in order to shake him from the strange, quiet intensity that settles into his voice sometimes, when they’re talking just like this. 

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to say!” Kageyama shouts, a little exasperated. “We just will, I don’t know, I don’t have all the answers.”

“But what about when we get married?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama freezes, and he gapes at Hinata wordlessly for a long moment, his jaw moving around as if grappling for the words, before he just screeches, _“what?”_

“What about when we both get married, and you have your wife and your family, and I have mine, and we won’t see each other as much!” Hinata cries, his cheeks hot and burning with even just  _saying_ this.

Kageyama seems to be in a similar predicament, however. Colour is slowly crawling its way up the sides of his face, suffusing his cheeks and practically making them steam. Hinata sits up a little, a furrow appearing between his brows as he watches Kageyama grow visibly, well – _flustered._

“Boke, why didn’t you just _say that?”_ Kageyama grumbles.

Hinata flails his hands out. “I did!” He splutters. “I’ve been trying to say _all day!”_

Hinata finally gives up and collapses back onto the grass with a groan, flinging an arm over his eyes and blocking out the sun.

There’s a moment of silence, and Hinata can hear the quiet rustle of Kageyama’s breathing, the soft way he plays with the grass and runs it through his fingers.

“Are you really worried about us not seeing each other?” Kageyama finally asks, after an age of silence.

Hinata shrugs. “A bit.” He mumbles. “It happens, doesn’t it? I’m pretty sure there’s no way to stop it.  People … _drift_ , don’t they?”

“We’ll still hang out.” Kageyama says. “I mean, look at Suga and Daichi.”

“That’s different.” Hinata sighs, blowing air out in a long gust, still with an arm over his eyes. “That’s because they’re dating.”

There’s another pause.

“True.” Kageyama states, after what quite honestly feels like _years_ , voice still soft; stripped of its usual harshness.

Nothing more comes.

“ _True?”_ Hinata asks, indignant. He almost wants to sit up, to take his arm away and give Kageyama an incredulous look, but for some reason, he finds he can’t.

Kageyama clears his throat. “Yes. That’s true.”

“Kageyama, they aren’t just dating.” Hinata starts, his cheeks going hot again. “They’re dating _each other._ They have to see one another.”

There’s more weighted silence, a beat. “Uh-huh.” Kageyama starts. He sounds vaguely distracted, his fingers still playing with the stems of the grass, and then Hinata feels a brush against his arm as Kageyama’s fingers accidentally graze his skin.

He flushes all over, hot and cold at once. Hinata tries to ignore the way his heart jolts, the way his pulse quickens and begins to speed, a heavy throbbing on the side of his neck.

“But.” Kageyama still has that strange, aloof quality to his tone, and he hesitates before carrying on. “Maybe I just won’t date.”

This time, Hinata really does take his arm away.

Kageyama has sat up, one hand supporting his weight while the other runs through the grass, his fingers twirling the green roots right next to Hinata’s body.

Hinata feels himself flush harder, and tries to clear his throat so it doesn’t come out strange or distorted, not that it would for any reason, but it just _might._

“You.” He starts, rough. “You won’t date?”

Kageyama isn’t looking at him, he’s looking down at the ground, but his fingers are still brushing dangerously close to Hinata’s skin, and Hinata’s arm is mostly bare from when his t-shirt sleeve ends just at his bicep.

Kageyama shrugs, pursing his mouth ever so casually. “Yeah.” He states, his shoulder lifting up in one careless movement.

“But.” Hinata starts. “But what if _I_ start dating? I’ll feel guilty, because you aren’t, and then what’ll happen?”

Kageyama swallows, his throat bobbing, and doesn’t reply for a few moments.

“Well, that’ll be fine.” He finally says, even as he doesn’t meet Hinata’s eyes.

“It doesn’t _sound_ like it.” Hinata starts, and slow seeping hysteria is beginning to rise in his chest, making it rather difficult to breathe.

Kageyama shrugs again. “It will be.” He states. “I don’t really want to date, anyways.”

Hinata blinks, sitting up a little more. “You don’t _want_ to date?” He asks, and for some reason it comes out rough and choked. “At all?”

“Well.” Kageyama says, still looking down at the ground. “There _is_ kind of … one person, but.” He clears his throat, and shrugs to the grass.

“But what?” Hinata leans forward, his voice now a bare whisper.

Kageyama doesn’t answer for a minute.

Hinata wants to reach across and shake him, to take his shoulders and make the words just _spill_ from his lips, but he just waits, his posture tense and arching toward Kageyama as if to hear the slightest word that might fall from his mouth.

“Um.” Kageyama begins, as if he had forgotten his train of thought. “It’ll just never happen, so.” He coughs, and rubs his nose with his knuckles for a moment before his hand returns to the grass.

Hinata feels his heart plummet. As quickly as it had begun to beat, it’s starts the crashing descent into nauseating free-fall, headed for the ground at lightning speed.

“Oh.” He hears himself murmur, and swallows against the thick emotion clogging up his throat. “Did you already confess?”

_To who? **To who?**_

Kageyama clears his throat. “Not exactly.” He admits, after another distinct pause.

 _“Wh!”_ Hinata wheezes, trying desperately to force cheer and positivity into his voice. “Then how do you know it’ll never happen?” He wants to jostle Kageyama’s arm, to loosen him up from his fixed, crooked posture and inject playfulness into him the way he’s done a million times, but he just can’t seem to. Not this time.

Kageyama won’t meet his eyes. “I just do.” He states, blunt.

“You just _do?”_ Hinata retorts, and he shuffles up into a straighter sitting position. “How can you just know? Nobody just knows, not until they’ve spoken to the person –”

“Hinata.” Kageyama interrupts, his jaw tight. “I _know_ , okay.” He states, and swallows, ducking his head.

“For one, I know they’re not attracted to me.” Kageyama mutters as if in after-thought, not meaning for Hinata to hear.

For some reason, it feels as if Hinata’s chest is being torn apart and ripped to shreds, not only from the fact that Kageyama is actually, physically _interested_ in somebody else, but also, because that somebody clearly doesn’t see Kageyama for who he truly is.

“They’re not attracted to you?” Hinata repeats. “How can they not be attracted to you? You can’t just assume these things –”

“They like girls.” Kageyama states.

Hinata blinks, his eyes going wide. “Oh.” He says. _Oh._ Kageyama likes a girl – that _likes other girls._

“How do you know they don’t like both?” Hinata asks, his head tilting to the side.

Kageyama blinks, and then his eyes – finally, _finally_ lift from the grass to meet Hinata’s gaze.

“What?” He asks. His voice is different, changed again – only this time Hinata can’t exactly pinpoint the emotion in it.

“How do you know she doesn’t like both?” Hinata continues. “She might just – seem attracted to girls, but there might be some boys she also likes … _like_ that.” He trails off awkwardly.

Kageyama is watching him with wide, searching eyes.

And then, just as suddenly as this conversation took a turn for the worst, Kageyama simply leans forward, closes the space between them, and bumps his dry mouth against Hinata’s cheekbone.

Hinata is so startled he does nothing.

Kageyama stands up as quick as lightning, lifting his knees out from under him and almost tripping in his haste, but he catches himself with a hand on the grass before he’s stumbling up and rushing away.

 _“Wh!”_ Hinata shouts, and then he’s up and stumbling after him. _“What did you do that for?”_ He shrieks, his voice strangled.

Kageyama turns, his expression wild and not a little bewildered. _“What?”_ He screeches back.

“Wh – why did you just _kiss my cheek_ , we were talking about the girl you liked –”

“There’s no girl!” Kageyama practically screams. “Idiot! I was talking about you!”

Hinata is frozen.

His muscles have looked in place, his spine has stiffened up. “Me?” He repeats, dumbly.

Kageyama groans, lifting a hand to slap over his face. “Yes, dumbass, you – of course I was talking about you! It’s pretty obvious, Hinata!”

Hinata blinks.

“Don’t just – pretend!” Kageyama shouts, waving a hand, and then his eyes suddenly grow fevered, wild. “Okay? Don’t pretend you know nothing Hinata, that’s not how this works!”

Hinata can’t seem to say anything, to make his mouth move.

“I spend every waking _moment_ with you, I don’t even care what we’re doing as long as I’m with you, I’ll even eat your sister’s ice lollies in your backyard if it means I can just –” Kageyama stops himself suddenly, the colour draining from his face.

Hinata’s heart is pounding, shaking apart in his chest, trembling violent and making his entire body quiver. His own eyes are stinging, blurring the vision in front of him.

 _“Bakageyama!”_ He splutters, his voice thick and choked. “Why do you think I’m worried about not seeing you?”

Kageyama is the one to blink this time, and he does so dumbly, his entire frame one solid, stiff line, his expression a blank, rigid mask.

“I _want_ to see you when we’re older!” Hinata cries out. “I still want to do the things we do! Sit in my back garden and eat lollies and just do nothing, have sleepovers and go places and –” Hinata waves a hand, at a loss, because he can’t seem to find the words he wants to describe it. “And I don’t want to lose you!”

Some kind of disgruntled, frustrated emotion settles over Kageyama’s features. “Dumbass!” He shouts, exasperated. “You’re not going to lose me! I just told you, you’re the only person I want to – to – to _not lose!”_

“Yeah, but then you’ll start dating –”

 _“HINATA!”_ Kageyama explodes. “THE ONLY PERSON I WANT TO DATE _IS YOU.”_

There’s a long moment of stunned silence.

Kageyama’s chest is moving quick, his breaths coming fast. Hinata stares, and watches as Kageyama’s face grows redder and redder, and then he’s dropping his ice lolly stick onto the grass and rushing forward.

Kageyama only has a few seconds to blink in surprise before his arms are suddenly full of an over-enthusiastic, short red-head, laughing into the side of his neck and squeezing arms tight around his neck, legs wrapped around Kageyama’s waist.

“What are– what are _you doing?”_ Kageyama rasps, choked and rough, even as strong arms come around to support his weight.

“I’m hugging you!” Hinata giggles, and tries to ignore the embarrassing wetness leaking from his eyes. “Because I’m happy!”

Kageyama rears his head back. “But.” He starts, with an expression of extreme constipation. “I just told you I want to _date_ you.”

Hinata pushes their foreheads together, grinning wide. “I know!” He laughs into Kageyama’s grumpy face. “That’s why I’m happy. This way I know I’ll _definitely_ see you when I’m older.”

Kageyama’s mouth drops open, his grip on Hinata slackening as his eyes go round. “Wh – you are _infuriating_ , that doesn’t even make any _sense_ , and that’s _not a proper answer_ , you dum –”

Hinata promptly shuts up Kageyama with a kiss, which he’s never actually done before, to anyone, but he finds that it quickly beats all other ways to shut Kageyama up.

Because instead of huffing, rolling his eyes and admitting defeat, Kageyama does just that – he shuts up. He has to.

Hinata’s mouth is on his mouth, so there’s hardly any way that Kageyama could speak, unless he pulled back, which he doesn’t.

He simply grips Hinata tighter, his hands going to dig into the meat of Hinata’s thighs, his lips softening all the way up.

The harsh lines that surround his mouth and the tightness of Kageyama’s familiar pursed lips utterly disappears, replaced with a new, tentative set of lips. Lips that move with Hinata’s, gently brushing against him, sparking electricity inside his belly.

Hinata feels giddy, and weightless, and he squeezes his legs tighter around Kageyama to make sure he doesn’t let go, not even for one second, and certainly not for a lifetime.

They end up spending a lot of late afternoons in Hinata’s back garden after that, and maybe things do change, but only in the sense that they’ve abandoned eating ice lollies now, and simply lie in the grass pressed up along one another’s sides, exploring each other’s mouth with a hesitant, newfound sense of joy, giggling every few moments and hushing it into shoulders and necks.

Hinata realises he had nothing to worry about all along.

 

*

_I’m breathing black and white, let it fool  
Caught by your linen eyes, let them fool._

_Oh, what a waste, I’ll be locked in your heaven, always_  
And oh, what a way to be living with all of your pain  


_Oh, what a way to be locking your heaven away  
And oh, what a wave you have made_

_-_ Colourway, Novo Amor

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is so treasured and appreciated!! (*^-^*)
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
